Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire for the PC, the thirteenth installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast * Archie as Luke Skywalker * Fowler as Dash Rendar * Yonah as Leia Organa * Stirling as Guri * Terry as Leebo * Blossom as Prince Xizor * Franky as IG-88 * Anthony as Lando Calrissian * D206 as Boba Fett * Samson as Han Solo Scenes *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 1. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 2. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 3. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 4. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 5. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 6. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 7. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 8. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 9. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 10. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65